The Best Day Ever
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Hermione takes Rose and Hugo to the aquarium. Family Fluff.


**The Best Day Ever**

* * *

That summer seemed to last forever. It was Hermione's turn to do something with the kids, after all she had taken that day off for a reason. Hermione knew Ron would never go for a whole family trip to the aquarium so she decided to take the kids herself. The aquarium was an hour away by car, and being muggleborn, that was the preferred way Hermione liked to travel; not to mention that Rose got sick whenever they apprated or floo'd. Once they arrived at the aquarium Hermione took her kids out of the car and began to go into the aquarium.

"Mummy!" Rose screamed, "Look out!"

Hermione stopped, looking around, not seeing anything she needed to look out for. She looked at the four-year-old with a questioning look. "What?"

"You're going to squash that butterfly!" Rose said pointing towards the pavement where a beautiful light blue butterfly was standing.

Hermione smiled and stepped over the bug much to her daughter's pleasure.

"Stand by me, Rose," Hermione called to Rose as she started running up ahead. "The animals aren't going anywhere."

"Mummy!" Rose whined, "I want to see the fishies!"

"Ish-y?" Two-year-old Hugo asked from his stroller trying to stand up to get a better look.

Hermione laughed. "Sit down, Hugo. We're not at the fish yet."

"Because you're taking forever!" Rose complained looking back at her mother and brother. "The fishies are all going to swim away!"

Hermione shook her head. "Rose, the fish are in tanks."

"What's a tank?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's like a cage for fish," Hermione explained wincing when Rose's face fell.

"The fishies are in cages?!"

"Yes," Hermione started, "But they like their cages."

"They do not!" Rose protested, "They like to swim and be free in the ocean!"

"They're in the ocean sweetie," Hermione explained, "The aquarium workers just put a big tank around the ocean so we can see the fish easier."

Hermione sighed in relief as Rose accepted this answer, ever since Rose learned that some animals and creatures were kept in captivity she had sworn to free them all.

"Mummy!" Rose screamed, "We're here!"

"You don't need to shout, baby," Hermione corrected with a smile. "We're right here."

Hermione took Hugo out of his stroller so he could get a better look at the fish. "Look guys," she pointed out, "that's a clownfish!"

"Oown ish?" Hugo echoed in bewilderment.

"Why is it called a clown fish?" Rose asked. "It doesn't have a big red nose."

Hermione laughed. "That's just what it's called, baby."

The light from the sun shined through the top of the aquarium making the water glisten and glow blue. Rose put her hand on the glass and looked at all of the fish in awe. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, "Did you just bite me? Mummy! The fish bit me!"

Hermione laughed. "Rose the fish can't bite you through the glass."

"But it did!" Rose complained. "It's a bad fish."

"Ad ish!" Hugo giggled from his mother's arms. Hermione shook her head and continued to point out the different kinds of fish to her children. Glad that she brought them to the aquarium on her day off from work.

"Mummy," Rose called, "Can we go to the gift shop?"

Hermione smiled. "I suppose so, but only one thing, okay?"

"Okay mummy!" Rose grinned as she ran towards the tiny shop in the middle of the aquarium. Rose was in the shop for all of five seconds when she seen a stuffed clown fish on the shelf, despite the fish 'biting her' she fell in love with it. "Mummy! I want this one!"

"Okay," Hermione agreed, picking up something for Hugo as well, she paid for the items and the trio made their way back home.

"This was the best day ever!" Rose exclaimed from the back of the car. She was clutching her new clown fish toy in her arms as she fell asleep on the way home. Hermione smiled.

* * *

Hopscotch: "Stand by" (dialogue), cage (word), "Did you just bite me?" (dialogue), light (word), fish (creature)

Gringotts Prompt Bank: (Word Count) 666, (Restriction) No word 'said', (Word Set) Butterfly, Squash, Summer, Glisten, (First line) That summer seemed to last forever. (Last line) She (Hermione) smiled.

Chocolate Frog Card Club: Rose Weasley - Write about Rose Weasley


End file.
